Love Me
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: What if Brandon was with Bloom and only saw Stella as a friend and what if Stella had a huge crush on Brandon but couldn’t do anything because he was with Bloom.
1. New Feelings

Love me

Summery: What if Brandon was with Bloom and only saw Stella as a friend and what if Stella had a huge crush on Brandon but couldn't do anything because he was with Bloom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Chapter 1 New feelings

Stella looked out of her balcony window at Alfea and sighed, everywhere she looked there were couples in love it made her feel kind of empty inside.

You see, Stella was single but not the single and loving it way she was single and hating it, this was partly because all of her friends had boyfriends and when they all went out with them she would be doing what she would be doing now, staring out of her balcony window.

She looked down at the grounds of Alfea, she could see Flora nervously running a hand through her hair and Stella could only smile. Flora had a date with Helia and Stella had helped her get ready for it

Stella thought of going down to her to wait with her but just as she thought of this Helia came up to her on a lever bike and gave Flora a kiss, Stella watched them leave and leaned on the railing around her balcony.

Stella watched as two lovebirds flew past her window, chirping sweetly to each other, that's what Stella wanted she wanted the perfect man to sweep her off her feet.

"This is stupid" Stella thought, "I can't live my life dreaming of the perfect man, I need to get out there and find him myself".

She looked at the floor, there was Sky that guy from Red Fountain, everyone knew that he had a crush on Stella but she didn't really want to be with him, she saw him more as a friend then someone she would date

She closed the window and grabbed her schoolbooks, if she wanted to find Mr right she needed to have an excuse other then sitting alone waiting.

She left the grounds of Alfea and walked out to the lake nearby, little did she know that two familiar faces were there too.

Bloom was with her boyfriend, Brandon they were sitting by the lake Stella was planning on going to, Bloom looked at Brandon and smiled.

"It's so beautiful here" She said, Brandon looked at her.

"I knew you'd like it," He said moving slightly closer to Bloom, She saw this and placed a hand on his chest and lifted up her head, Brandon then kissed her lips softly.

Stella walked through trees until she reached the lake, there she saw Bloom and Brandon kissing and couldn't help feeling slightly lonely.

When Bloom and Brandon pulled away, they realized that Stella was watching them.

"Oh don't mind me," Stella quickly said giving a smile "I thought no one was here".

"Don't worry Stell" Bloom said smiling.

"Well I was just coming here to get out of Alfea and go somewhere peaceful" Stella said shifting the book in her hands, "I'll just go to the other side of the lake".

She waved goodbye to Bloom and Brandon and left, when she walked away Brandon couldn't help staring, he never really noticed how pretty Stella was in sunlight.

Stella dragged her feet to the far side of the lake and sat down, she opened the book and started to read but it was no use, she felt a little bit of jealousy for Bloom.

"I'm happy for them but why did Bloom have to get such a cute guy" Stella said her eyes widened, did she just say what she thought she said. No way, She wasn't falling for Brandon; no she just needed to take her mind off of her friends having boyfriends.

She looked down at the book and started to read again, she became so lost in the book that she didn't even realize that afternoon had become evening, she closed up her book and started to make her way back to Alfea.

The sun slowly set and there was barely any light among the trees, Stella had to be pretty careful going through these trees, there were roots everywhere.

She looked up at the tinted pink sky and was memorized by it, she always loved looking at the sun setting, her mother said that it was her moon side showing.

Too lost in the sun she didn't realize that there was a big root in the ground, before she could see, she tripped over the root dropping her book and landing in heap on the floor.

Stella groaned in pain and also in the thought of damaging the couture dress she was wearing.

A hand came into view and a voice she knew spoke.

"Hey are you ok?" Brandon said looking down at her face Stella nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said taking Brandon's open hand, he helped her up and then went to the book lying on the floor.

"So your in to romance Stories" He said looking at the title of the book.

Stella blushed "Yeah I find them…sweet" She said, Brandon handed her the book but Stella was a little bit shaky so she dropped the book again, Brandon gave a laugh and they both bent down to get the book.

As the both reached out, their hands touched and they were both filled with a feeling they never felt for each other before.

Stella looked at Brandon and was lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes.

Brandon's mouth dropped, purely lost in Stella's long blonde hair and her eyes that looked so soothing.

Stella grabbed the book "Um I need to go" She said and before another word could be said, she was already running through the night back to Alfea, trying to shake the feeling that had come over her.

So what do you think, do you like it? If you don't please don't flame it will make me cry!

Review.


	2. Dreaming Of You

Chapter two is up and if I say so myself, I think its pretty good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons for your review, you are funky!

Chapter 2 Dreaming about you

Stella ran straight back to Alfea, not turning back not looking back, she wanted to run away from these feelings but they seemed to stick to her like glue.

No these feelings were fake, they was no way she was falling for Brandon, he was Bloom's BF, he's off limits.

Stella ran up the stairs to Alfea, running through the empty halls moonlight reflected on her body and shone on her hazel eyes and everytime the moonlight shone on her eyes, she would see him.

Up more flights of stairs she ran, she was hugging her book to her chest; it still felt warm where Brandon had touched it.

She ran up to her dorm and opened the door praying that the feelings would fly out of her mind but it couldn't.

"It was just the best date ever with him," A familiar voice was saying, Stella looked up to see Bloom talking with the other girls.

"He was just so romantic, I think Brandon could be the one," She said, everytime Stella heard Brandon's name her eyes would widen, Bloom turned around to see Stella standing at the door.

"Oh hey Stell" Bloom said, "I was just telling the others about my date with Brandon.

Again the name hit her like a bullet, "Oh cool" Stella said, she sat down on a chair looking down at her hands.

"After you showed up Stella he seemed more into me, it was great" Bloom carried on, she was now spinning around on the spot, she looked like a little girl all excited.

"That's great" Stella said.

"Stell are you ok, you don't seem yourself," Bloom said.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stella said.

"Oh don't worry Stell" Musa said, "We'll find you a BF".

That made Stella feel worse, she listened to Bloom speak about her date for hours, she couldn't take other word of it.

"I'm tired" Stella said, "I think I'm going to go to bed".

"Yeah me too" Bloom said "All that talking wore me out".

"Finally" Stella muttered under her breath.

Stella walked into her room; she put on her cream nightgown and climbed into bed, but all she could hear was Bloom's voice in her head.

"I love Brandon, I love Brandon," The voice chanted, it felt like it was mocking Stella.

Stella put her hands over her eyes but it still didn't block out the mocking voice, Stella slowly drifted off with the voice slowly fading.

Stella opened her eyes; she was at lake like this afternoon, the sunlight reflected on the lake making it look like thousands of crystal were shining in it, a hand met her shoulder causing Stella to spin round.

There she saw him, Brandon, his chocolate eyes seemed to search her soul.

"I thought I'd find you here" He said.

Stella blinked, was he talking to her? Or was there someone behind her.

"Are you talking to me?" Stella asked.

Brandon nodded "Who else" he said.

Stella bowed her head "It's just that I thought you were with Bloom".

"I was with Bloom until I met you" Brandon said, "Forget about her, let it just be us now" He said.

He reached out a hand brushing the side of her face gently; he placed one hand behind her head and pulled her in towards him.

"Forget about her," He said again and with that he pulled Stella in for a long, passionate kiss; it felt like she was melting, it was truly amazing.

As they pulled away, there she saw Bloom standing behind Brandon.

"How could you Stella I thought you were my friend" She said, tears running down her face.

Stella felt guilty, she was shaking she looked at Brandon and he just faded away and so did Bloom, she was alone.

Then a hand shot out from the ground, grabbing Stella by her leg and pulling her down, more hands shot up and grabbed her other limbs, Stella tried to get out.

"There's no room for back stabbers here," an eerie voice jeered.

Stella struggled to break free, "No let me go" She screamed, "LET ME GO".

Stella sat up in alarm, everything she saw faded and she was back in her room, she threw her arms around her chest and sobbed.

Back stabber, was that her? She didn't do anything, not yet why did she feel guilty then?

Maybe it was the fact of dreaming about him, probably, Stella lay back down and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep but her heart kept beating out, Brandon, Brandon.

Well what do you think I loved it But that's just me

Review


	3. His Dream

Next chapter is uppin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Chibi horsewoman for reviewing.

Chapter 3 His Dream

Brandon went back to Red Fountain still completely confused about what happened at the lake with Stella, was it love or just a fake feeling.

Whatever it was it had put him in complete confusion, he walked to his room and closed the door.

"Hey Brandon where've you been?" Sky asked him.

Brandon looked up, "Oh out with Bloom" Brandon said, he couldn't tell Sky about meeting Stella, he would flip since he had a crush on Stella.

"Well I'm tired" Brandon said making a dash for his room.

He walked into his room and everywhere he saw were pictures of Bloom, yes she was the one for him not Stella.

He climbed into bed and dosed off instantly.

A knocking could be heard on his door, he looked around, it was daylight not night anymore and he was in the same clothes he wore for his date with Bloom.

The knock came again, Brandon opened the door and froze, there stood in front of him was Stella.

"Oh Stella what are you doing here?" Brandon asked.

Stella looked at him, her hazel eyes shining with pleasure, "I came to see you," She said.

She walked into his room; Brandon nervously stared at her as she looked around.

"Uh Bloom's not here" Brandon said trying to think of a reason why she was here.

Stella turned to him, "I know that, didn't you hear me, I can to see you".

Stella walked to him, "You see I love you," She said. It was pure passion in her voice.

"I want you for myself" She said moving towards him, "You don't want Bloom I can see it in your eyes".

"But I do" Brandon said backing away.

"You don't" Stella insisted, "You want me, its obvious Brandon, forget her she doesn't love you, not like I do" Stella said moving a hand up to his face.

"But I do love Bloom…don't I?" Brandon said.

Stella gave a giggle, it sounded so sweet, "No you don't its me you love," she said.

She leaned towards him, kissing him, it was great it felt better, all these feelings he had for Bloom just washed away.

"Now didn't that feel better" Stella said smiling.

Brandon looked at his desk full of photos of Bloom, as if by magic all the photos all changed so that they all had Stella in them, there was no trace of Bloom.

Stella gave him one last look and then disappeared and just like Stella's dream, hands shot up from the ground pulling him down.

"You kissed the girl your best friend likes and you've done it behind your girlfriend's back" A voice screeched.

Brandon woke up gasping, he put a hand on his head and it was pounding.

"No" He said.


	4. Down by the lake

Chapter five is up and things happen.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, Coolgurl800 and Angelgrl31392 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Chapter 4 Down by the lake

Stella woke up the next morning still feeling like true backstabber, she longed to stay in bed but Bloom came into her room.

"Hey Stell we're going shopping, want to come?" Bloom asked.

Shopping, Stella could've sworn she was doing this deliberately.

"No I don't feel to great" Stella mumbled, "I'll stay here today".

"Ok if you're sure" Bloom said looking at Stella, she hadn't been the same ever since last night.

Bloom left Stella's room and Stella looked down at her hands, she did feel sick, sick of these feelings.

Why her, why did she have to fall in love with her best friends boyfriend. Love, it seemed such a strong word.

"It's not love" Stella whispered to herself, "It's… I don't know".

Too lost in thoughts Stella didn't even hear the girls leaving, she looked out the window and saw them walking out of the gates of Alfea.

Stella walked to her closet and got dressed in her pink and green dress, she knew the girls wouldn't be back for some time so she decided to retrace her steps, back to the lake.

She left Alfea ignoring anyone that said "hi" to her, she needed to get to the lake, no time for small talk.

Soon she got to the lake, no one was near it thank goodness she needed to be alone, to think.

She sat by the lake and kicked off her shoes, she then dipped one of her feet into the lake and circled it around the cold water.

"That's it" Stella said, It felt as if all these fears of being a back stabber and these feelings for him washed away as the water flowed around her foot.

Brandon was also going to the lake; something in that dream told him that he needed to go back to the lake he arrived but saw Stella.

"Should I go" Brandon thought, "No I will prove to myself that Stella is just a friend nothing more".

He walked up to Stella slowly; he was going to show that Stella was a friend, someone he would play jokes on.

He arrived behind her, without her knowing and then her stuck out his hands and grabbed hold of her and shook her violently.

"Saved your life," He jeered, but he lost grip of Stella causing her to fall straight into the lake.

Stella came up to the surface gasping for air, "What the hell are you doing" She yelled at Brandon.

"Sorry I lost grip" Brandon said, this felt better, Stella seemed more of a friend now.

"Well I'm not losing my grip" Stella said grabbing hold of Brandon's leg and pulling him into the lake too.

Brandon came up to the surface, "I guess we're even now" He said, he looked at Stella nervously.

She was so close to him, Stella noticed this too and she slowly backed away and flicked back her wet hair.

Brandon swam over to the edge of the lake and climbed out, "Come on" He said offering Stell her hand, Stella took it and pulled her out of the lake.

"Thanks" Stella said, but something happened, She wouldn't let go of Brandon's hand, no matter how hard she tried, something was telling her no.

Brandon looked at Stella's hand it felt so soft. He looked at Stella's face she looked so immaculate.

Stella looked at Brandon's face, it looked so perfect, so soothing.

It was all too much, passion took over the both of them, Brandon moved closer to Stella and Stella 's hands dropped by her side, Brandon placed one hand around her head and kissed her.

It was a long passionate kiss, romantic, fiery, powerful.

It was so perfect, so amazing, so wrong.

So Stella and Brandon both have that kiss they've been longing for, review this and be sure to read my other story the sun crystal, it's the sequel to stay together no matter what, if you liked that then read that.

Oh yeah the name of the chapter is a song by a band called McFly, it just came into my head so I used it.


	5. Playful Little Witches

Here's chapter uh…give me a minute…oh right 5!

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, angelgrl31392, coolgurl800 and Chibi horsewoman for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story, and Sophie and Casey my two new characters!

Chapter 5 Playful Little Witches

It had just dawned on Stella on what she was doing, there was no way she was kissing Brandon, it was a dream, any minute now she would wake up.

But she didn't wake up, but then again she didn't pull away from the kiss either.

Brandon realized this too, what was he doing? He was kissing his best friend crush and kissing his girlfriends best friend.

Soon after about two minutes they pulled away, they both felt stronger with each other, what was this feeling?

"Um what was that?" Stella said nervously.

"I don't know" Brandon said, nothing made sense, these feelings for Stella were they…love?

"This is wrong" Stella said placing her hands to her forehead, "I can't believe we did that".

"I know it was wrong but it felt so right" Brandon said, Stella looked at him.

"It felt right but that still doesn't mean anything, we just kissed behind Bloom's back".

"I know" Brandon said.

"I think I better leave" Stella said nervously, she put her shoes back on and cast a spell, which dried her and Brandon.

"Please can we just forget about it" Stella said.

Brandon nodded "Sure" He didn't want to forget it though it felt amazing.

Stella walked away from the lake, not hesitating to look back, she walked into the forest and there, she broke down into tears.

This wasn't possible, even though Bloom didn't know about this, it was killing Stella.

A little while away from Stella were two girls, one was clutching a dirty old book.

"Sophie what are we doing here" Asked on girl, she only looked about 10.

"Well Casey we're going to put this into action" Sophie said holding up the book, she looked about 11.

"Oh finally" Casey said, her dark green eyes narrowed evilly.

Sophie opened the book, it was all dusty but it had millions of dark spell plastered all over the pages.

"Here's the one we're looking for," Sophie said pointing to one spell.

"Unleash the river beast, it will trap one person underwater until they are unconscious, once the victim is unconscious the river spirit will let the victim go" Casey read, "Oh this is perfect" She said.

Sophie hid behind a tree, she peered out from behind the tree there she saw Brandon.

"Him" Sophie said pointing to Brandon, "He's going to be our first victim" She said.

Sophie laid the book on the floor and Casey stood next to her.

"River spirit come and make destruction" They both chanted, their finger tips glowed blue and then the glowing disappeared, they both turned to the lake and watched.

The lake started to bubble; Brandon noticed this and started to back away.

Then a huge monster covered in water shot out from the lake, Brandon gasped and started to run but it was too late, the spirit grabbed Brandon and pulled him under.

Stella heard this splash and she ran back to the lake, there she saw Brandon being dragged under.

"Oh my god" She gasped; she ran to the lake and dived straight in.

Thoughts flew through Stella's mind, She needed to reach him, he could die.

Stella swam as fast as possible, the water streamed past her face and then she saw him.

Brandon was tied up to some seaweed at the bottom of the lake, his eyes were unfocused and he looked like he was about to lose consciousness.

Stella knew she had to act fast Brandon could die if she didn't help now, swimming as fast as she could she glided to the bottom of the lake.

Brandon saw Stella swimming towards him and he was filled with emotion, Stella could save him.

She desperately clawed at the seaweed tied around Brandon's arms but they wouldn't come lose, Brandon's eyes then closed and his face turned to a blank silent face.

Stella needed to work faster Brandon was losing air, it is impossible to cry underwater but Stella could've sworn that tears were erupting form her eyes and streaming down her face.

As if by magic the seaweed wrapped around Brandon let go of its grip, Stella saw this as Brandon's body lifelessly lay down on the bottom of the lake.

Stella quickly threw her arms around Brandon and kicked off from the bottom, back up to the surface of the lake.

The journey back up seemed longer, Stella could feel the lack of oxygen in her, her fingers felt numb but she wouldn't let go, she needed to get back up to the surface for the sake of Brandon's life and her own.

They reached the surface at last Stella flung her head back gasping for air, all feeling came back to her but as she looked up, there was a familiar face staring back at her.

"Oh my god Stella, Brandon are you ok" Flora asked as she pulled Stella's body out of the water.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stella gasped; she looked at Brandon's body who was lying next to her, quickly she struggled free of Flora's grasp and moved towards Brandon's body, he wasn't breathing.

"No" Stella gasped, thinking fast she started to press her hands on Brandon's chest, trying to revive him.

"No please" Stella gasped tears coming out of her eyes, Flora looked on shocked.

Stella leaned towards Brandon and pressed her lips against his to get some oxygen in him, but half way through it turned to some sort of kiss.

Stella pulled away, gripping hold of Brandon's wet shirt and then he opened his eyes.

"Stella…did you" Brandon gasped, suddenly a strangled scream yelled out to the silent air.

"Oh my god Brandon are you ok," Bloom shrieked running towards him, she flung her arms around his neck sobbing into his chest.

"Whoa take it easy Bloom" Brandon said, "I need some air".

"I know but you could've died" Bloom said still crying.

"Well I didn't thanks to Stella" Brandon said, Bloom looked at Stella, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Oh thanks Stella how can I ever repay you" Bloom said.

"Oh…it was…nothing," Stella said looking at the floor.

Bloom hugged Brandon and wouldn't let go, but Brandon was looking deep into Stella's eyes, she was crying.

Well how about that what do you think review or send me a postcard, I don't mind!

Oh and please spare some thought for poor LadyNightSky, someone has stolen her stories.


	6. Vision in a Dream

Chapter 6 is up, cool!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Coolgurl800, phoebe the queen of Dragons and Chibi horsewoman for reviewing

Chapter 6 Vision in a dream

Brandon looked on helplessly at Stella, her head was bowed and her hair covered her face but he could she tears running down her cheek and onto the ground beside her.

He wanted to get to her and hold her in his arms and tell her that it was all going to be all right, but he couldn't, partly because he had Bloom wrapped around his neck.

Stella was staring into the ground tears steamed down her face, why, why did she save to save him, it only made her feelings stronger.

Flora placed her hand on Stella's shoulder, "Are you ok Stell" She asked, Stella wiped the tears away.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a bit…overwhelming" Stella said giving Flora a small smile.

Stella could here footsteps coming towards her; she looked up and saw Sky.

"Oh no not him" Stella thought as Sky came over.

"Are you guys ok?" Sky asked, "Someone told me that some sort of monster grabbed Brandon and Stella went to save him".

"Yeah that happened" Brandon said, Sky sat down next to Stella.

"Are you ok Stella" He asked, Stella looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Stella told him; she went back to just staring at the ground, silently.

After a while everyone went back to school, Brandon went back to Red Fountain; it was pretty late so he went to bed.

He could hear screaming, he opened his eyes to see a building in front of him it was on fire.

Brandon couldn't make out what building it was but loads of people were gathered outside yelling and panicking.

Brandon looked to his side, someone was standing next to him, he didn't know who it was but he knew it was a girl.

This girl was looking to the building and then, she ran towards it, Brandon gasped, he knew she could die from the flames.

The girl ran straight inside and then a completely different girl ran out coughing, then the entire building caved in and collapsed, smoke completely covering it.

Once the smoke had cleared the flames had gone and Brandon could only see rubble and…one girl covered with the bricks of the building, her hair covered her face and she looked…dead.

Brandon woke up in alarm this dream was weird, was this really going to happen.

What building was it? What girl came running out of it but most importantly, who was the girl trapped beneath the rock?

What do you think; please review to tell me who do you think is stuck in the building!

Review


	7. Somthing's Wrong With Him

I am in such a weird mood, I'm happy but not if you know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, LilLadyG and Coolgulr800 for reviewing.

Chapter 7 Something's wrong with him

The next day came at Alfea, The girls were all in their classes however Stella was finding it really hard to concentrate, the incident that happened yesterday kept on replaying in Stella's mind.

The bell rang to signal the end of the lesson and the girls all got up and left the classroom, Bloom pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brandon's number and pressed call.

At Red Fountain Brandon heard his phone ring and he picked it up.

"Hello" Brandon said down the phone.

"Hey Brandon it's Bloom" Bloom said happily.

"Oh hi Bloom," He said quietly.

"I was just calling to see if you're ok," She said.

"Well I'm fine" Brandon said, getting slightly annoyed at Bloom.

"Are you sure, you don't seem yourself" Bloom said, Brandon bit his lip.

The dream he had last night rapidly flew through his mind, the collapsed building, the smoke and the girl trapped.

"Bloom I need to go" Brandon said and before another word could be said, he hug up.

Bloom gasped, what the hell was that all about? Something was wrong with Brandon and she needed to find out what.

She looked over to her friends who were talking and she ran over to them, she grabbed Stella by the arm and pulled her into a corner.

"Bloom what are you doing?" Stella asked.

"I need you to do something for me" Bloom said, "Something is wrong with Brandon and I need you to find out what".

Stella's eyes widened, she knew, she knows that something was wrong with Brandon and it's the kiss they had.

"Hello Stella can you do this for me" Bloom asked waving a hand in front of Stella.

"I need to…" Stella gasped and she ran thought the halls of Alfea as fast as she could.

She needed to get away from it all, the kiss, the backstabbing and the lies.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she started to cry, Stella lost balance and she tripped up and fell to the floor.

"Stella are you ok?" One girl said, others gathered around her.

Stella let out a strangled sob, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed and she got up from the floor and started to run again.

Her blonde hair trailed behind her as she ran faster, more tears erupted in her eyes she shook her head, trying to shake it all off.

She was completely lost in this fear, she was possessed, haunted by this horrible feeling.

"Leave me alone" She gasped, "Just leave me alone I want to be alone".

She tried to blink the tears away but everytime she blinked she saw herself and Brandon kissing, betraying.

Running faster then ever now she ran back to her dorm room, she tossed herself onto her bed and cried.

"Guilty are you?" A voice whispered in her head, "you should be".

Stella was now in complete agony, this pain was coming from her heart it was screaming inside of her trying to tell her what was right.

But what was right? Was it with Brandon or was it alone?

Stella got up out of her bed and walked to her mirror, she looked at her reflection and sighed.

"Tell me what's right" She said, her reflection instantly came to life.

"You don't know what you want do you?" Her reflection said.

Stella looked up, "No, everything seems so confusing".

"Do you love him?" The reflection asked.

Love. It seemed such a strong word but was it real? Was it all love? Were they supposed to be together?

"I…I don't know" Stella whimpered.

"Go to the lake" Her reflection said, "Go to the lake, he will be waiting for you, go and ask him is it love".

And with that, that reflection left Stella looking puzzled, she wiped the tears away and walked downstairs.

Bloom was there, watching her, "Stell what was that about?" She asked.

"Never mind" Stella said, "I'll go talk to Brandon for you" Stella said, she didn't even look at Bloom she just left.

Bloom looked out at Stella who was making her way out of Alfea, "Well I'm going to watch" Bloom said and she followed Stella.

Stella went back to the lake, three times in a week she had been here and all of them brought emotion and pain to her.

Brandon saw Stella waiting, it was now or never he needed to talk to her, Bloom saw Brandon walking to Stella and she hid behind a tree.

Stella heard Brandon walking to her and she turned to him, "I knew you'd be here," She muttered.

"Something told me I needed to come" Brandon said.

"Bloom's worried" Stella said in a calm peaceful voice, "She thinks there's something wrong with you".

"Well in a way there is" Brandon said.

"Is it me?" Stella asked, "Is it because of the kiss?"

Brandon looked at Stella; she needed to know he could see it in her eyes.

"I guess" Brandon said.

"Is it…love?" Stella said, Brandon took a deep breath.

"It is" He said Stella nodded.

"I thought so," She said.

They both looked at each other and were filled with this emotional feeling; not again, they weren't going to do it again were they.

Bloom watched in horror as Brandon and Stella moved towards each other and kissed, they kissed in a way that Brandon had never done to her before.

Bloom walked out form behind the tree and to the couple, Stella and Brandon slowly pulled away feeling the love more than ever but then Stella saw vivid red hair flying freely in the wind.

"I knew it" Bloom said, tears streaming down her face.

So Bloom knows what do you think she'll do next, if I don't get 20 reviews I won't continue! So review.


	8. Together

Uhhhh I have an ulcer on my tongue which is really annoying, anyway enjoy the next chapter

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons, coolgurl800, LilLadyG, winxclub4ever and MiMitheANGEL for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Chapter 8 Together

A rush of anger swept through Bloom's body, Stella and Brandon together? No it couldn't be, but then why were they kissing.

"So" Bloom whispered, "What was going on?"

Stella quickly jumped about two inches away from Brandon, "Bloom it's not what it looks like" She told Bloom.

"Really because what I saw was you two kissing" Bloom said bitterly.

"Listen Bloom it meant nothing" Brandon said, it was a lie it meant a lot.

"Don't lie Brandon I heard what you were saying to Stella" Bloom muttered, "Something about love, true love".

Stella gave a tiny squeak, Brandon looked at her and then at Bloom, she looked like she was about to punch Stella.

"Bloom please" Brandon said walking to her, "Don't do anything to Stella its all my fault".

Bloom was glaring daggers at Stella who looked like she was about to cry.

"Save the crying Stella, you betrayed me I sent you here to find out what was up with Brandon and you end up kissing him, to tell you the truth I wouldn't care if you got hit by a bus right now" Bloom snapped, she turned on her heel and started to walk away, "Oh and Brandon don't bother following me incase you haven't got the message, it's over" She said and then left.

Stella sunk to the grass crying, she hated herself right now she just wanted to crawl up into a ball and die.

"Stell don't cry" Brandon said crouching down beside her, he felt bad too.

"I…I…I can't help it" Stella stuttered, "I don't want…to lose her as a friend".

"I know Stella, I know" Brandon said hugging Stella, at first Stella hesitated but then she lent against Brandon's chest, sobbing.

Bloom walked away from the lake she had no idea where to go now, she couldn't go back to Alfea and face everyone, not yet anyway.

She found herself walking along a completely different path away from Alfea and to somewhere else.

Bloom ended up a couple of minutes later standing outside Red Fountain she needed to tell Sky.

She walked up to Sky's dorm and knocked on the door, Sky opened the door and looked at Bloom.

"Bloom, Brandon's not here," Sky said.

Everytime Bloom heard his name it felt as if someone was tearing her heart apart, ripping and pulling it to pieces.

"I'm not here to see him" Bloom muttered, "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Sky said, Bloom walked into the dorm and Sky closed the door.

"There's something I need to tell you" Bloom said biting her lip to stop herself crying.

"What" Sky said, "Bloom are you ok?"

"No" Bloom whispered tears were pouring out of her eyes, "I went to the lake and saw Stella and Brandon…kissing".

Sky froze, "What? Are you sure?" He asked.

Bloom nodded, "I saw them with my own two eyes" She said sobbing, "And now I've broken up with him".

Sky stared at the floor unable to believe what Bloom had just told him, Brandon knew that he liked Stella so why did he kiss her?

"I can't believe they would do something like this" He said, Bloom buried her face into her hands.

"Why did he do this, I mean I'm a nice girl so why did he cheat on me with Stella, why does she always get everything, the looks, the money and now a boyfriend MY boyfriend" Bloom was getting hysterical.

"Bloom it's going to be ok" Sky said pulling her into a hug, Bloom's eyes snapped open, this felt scarily right.

Sky wouldn't let go of Bloom as if she was his but she wasn't or could she be.

Bloom slowly pulled away and looked into Sky's eyes, something was telling her that he was the one, Sky moved his face towards hers and they kissed.

Bloom had no idea where this came from was it a rebound from Brandon or was it for real?

So Bloom and Sky kissed I had so many requests to put Bloom and Sky together that I just had to do it!

Please review and review my other story too, I am getting no reviews apart from one person and that is Phoebe the queen of Dragons so thanks Phoebe for you review!


	9. Disaster Strikes

My mum just learnt a valuable lesson, go out and leave me to look after the spaghetti bolognaise, I was on the computer and the food started to burn so I stir it and some of it spits at me, I lost my temper and swore at it and I was swearing really badly, it was quite funny! And then my mum walked in and the only thing I could say was "Oh St"!

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Phoebe the queen of Dragons and Coolgurl800 for your reviews.

Chapter 9 Disaster strikes

Evening came and Stella was making her way back to Alfea, she had no idea what to expect from her friends, what would they say about her?

Well whatever was coming her way she just had to expect it, she did a terrible thing and she just had to take it.

Stella walked into Alfea and up the stairs to her dorm she felt weak her legs were shaking and they could barely hold her up, she stood in front of the door for a few minutes taking in deep breaths.

With a trembling hand she opened the door and she saw three faces staring back at her, Stella slowly walked in and closed the door.

She looked up at Tecna, she quickly glanced down at the book which was in her hands, She looked at Musa who turned her back on Stella and stared out of a window, Stella then looked at Flora who had a look of disappointment on her face, Flora then got up and walked into her bedroom.

Stella had been expecting this but still it was tearing her apart, Bloom had turned all her friends against her Stella walked to her bedroom where she could be alone when someone finally spoke.

"So you're finally brave enough to show your face in here" Stella spun round to see Bloom standing in the doorway of her and Flora's room, Flora was standing behind Bloom, she had obviously told Bloom that Stella had come back.

"Well I personally didn't think you would be brave enough to come back" Bloom continued stepping towards Stella, "I mean its all your fault".

Stella nodded, "I know Bloom I'm sorry I never meant to do this to you, you're my best friend and it was wrong to kiss Brandon, I don't even know where it came from it just happened" Stella said tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Bloom glared at Stella, "Oh please Stella you can save the fakeness, I can see right through you," She said.

Stella blinked, she was telling the truth but Bloom has probably stopped believing everything she's been saying.

"I've heard it all before Stella and I just need you to stay away from me" Bloom said, she pushed past Flora and walked back into her bedroom.

Stella stood there in silence the others all looked at her; they each had a look of anger on their faces.

"I think it would be best if you moved out of our dorm Stella" Tecna said.

"Yeah I don't really want you here any longer" Musa said bitterly.

"It's for the best, we just can't have this endless fight in the place we live in" Flora said.

Stella didn't say anything she looked at the ground for a while and then she finally stuttered out an "ok" and walked into her room.

Stella had tears rolling down her cheeks, what had she done? Bloom hated her, her friends wanted her to move out, her life seemed to get harder every second.

Stella lay done on her bed and cried, she needed to get out of the dorm but where would she go? The message that Bloom saw Brandon and her kissing had probably gone right around the school.

Stella slowly climbed off her bed and walked to her closet, she started to pull clothes out and throw them on her bed.

The evening became night, by the time it was midnight Stella had fallen asleep only half of her possessions were packed.

However outside two girls were waiting outside, it was Sophie and Casey.

"Are you ready Casey" Sophie said looking up to Alfea, "This is going to be the biggest trick that we have ever pulled".

Casey nodded, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked.

"Positive now where's the book" Sophie asked, Casey produced the dirty old book from before and opened it up.

"Here it is" Sophie said, "The rage of fire, concentrate all your energy and set a flame onto a building and it will catch fire, it will not doing any damage it will just scare everyone, However if you over do the spell the building will catch fire and it will not be harmless" Sophie read, Casey's mouth hung open.

"Put it on the floor I need full concentration for this" Sophie said, Casey obediently placed the book in front of Sophie.

"Ready" Sophie asked.

"Um I think so," Casey said nervously, Sophie clasped her hands together and held them up to the dark sky.

"Fire come and cause terror" Sophie called out, a red light shot out from the sky and plunged down onto Sophie's hands, she held the light as it formed into a red ball.

"Sophie I'm scared" Casey said.

"Casey shut up I need to concentrate" Sophie yelled, "I can feel it, its so powerful".

"Sophie you're over doing it" Casey said in fear.

"CASEY WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP" Sophie shouted, the red ball in her hands turned a deep fiery red, and it stated to spit out tiny flames.

"It's ready" Sophie said, she concentrated at the sight of Alfea and threw the flame ball at it, the building instantly caught fire but not how it was supposed to.

A small part of Alfea caught on fire and then it spread, the flames seemed to be multiplying, Casey stated to panic.

"You over did it" Casey gasped watching the burning building.

"I…I didn't mean to" Sophie spluttered, "Quick lets get out of here".

Sophie and Casey fled into the night as fast as their legs would carry them.

Ms Faragonda was working late in her office when she smelt the unmistakable scent of smoke she looked out of her window and gasped, the flames were getting bigger.

Using magic she made her voice ten times louder than usual and she called out to everyone inside Alfea.

"Girls get out of your dorms, Alfea is on fire and we need to get out". Ms Faragonda yelled.

Her voice echoed all over school instantly girls and teachers ran out of their rooms and outside.

Flora heard the voice and she leapt out of bed, she ran to bloom and started to shake her.

"Bloom get up Alfea's on fire" Flora said frightened, Bloom let out a small scream.

"Oh my god" She gasped as she jumped out of bed, Flora opened the door and they both made their way out.

Tecna and Musa ran out of their bedroom and joined Bloom and Flora, they all left the dorm and joined the frightened crowds of people running for the exit.

However neither of them had bothered to tell Stella, she was still sleeping in her room she didn't hear the announcement.

Brandon slowly walked back to Red Fountain, he was worried about Stella, what was Bloom going to do to her when she got back to Alfea?

Brandon's thoughts were pushed aside when he saw a huge group of his classmates running out of the school.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked one boy.

"Alfea's on fire, we need to go help save them," He said and he carried on running.

Fire, was this what happened in his dream? Brandon ran with the crowd to Alfea, he needed to make sure that Stella was ok.

There is only going to be a few more chapters and I have an idea for the end, which will be good

Review………Please


	10. Saving Her

Here's chapter 10 and there are only going to be two more chapters.

Thank you Coolgurl800 for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story

Chapter 10 Saving her

Brandon ran straight to Alfea thoughts fling through his head, was this dream he had coming true? But if it was coming true then someone dies.

He and the other members ran straight to Alfea, Brandon gasped when he saw the burning building he saw girls running outside looking terrified, Brandon looked around trying to find Stella.

Bloom and the others were still trying to get out; they ran through the smoky halls as fast as they could.

"Come we need to get out" Musa said, the others nodded.

Then a huge piece of the ceiling collapsed down on Bloom, knocking her down to the ground.

"GIRLS HELP" She called but they were already out of sight.

"FLORA, MUSA, TECNA" She called again, they was no reply, the smoke twirled around her body.

Bloom started to cough, "Anyone" She spluttered before becoming unconscious.

Stella was still asleep in her room she didn't even hear the scared screams from outside until smoke came into her room; Stella smelt it and woke up.

She gasped, thick black smoke was pouring into her room and panicking Stella ran to her balcony window and pulled it open she ran out onto her balcony, Brandon saw her.

"STELLA" He called, Stella looked down at him.

Brandon help" She called, Brandon ran underneath the balcony.

"Jump I'll catch you" He said, Stella nodded and she climbed over the balcony, taking deep breaths and trying not to rush it she lowered herself down and let go of the railing, Brandon ran underneath her and caught her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" Stella said giving a cough.

"Is everyone here?" A teacher asked.

Flora looked around; there was Musa and Tecna but not Bloom.

"Bloom's not here" She called getting scared.

This ran through Stella, Bloom wasn't there, she was probably still trapped inside Alfea.

People were screaming, Stella knew that Bloom could die so without thinking twice she ran back towards Alfea.

"Stella what are you doing" Brandon asked, Stella didn't answer, she ran straight towards Alfea.

People watched her, "Stella here are you going" Someone said, Stella ignored them, "Are you crazy?" Someone else said, Stella kept on running they could call her crazy but they didn't care

"Stella NO" Brandon yelled, it was too late Stella had ran back into the burning building.


	11. No One Could Ask For More

This is the second to last chapter; I strongly recommend that you have tissues for this chapter.

Thank you Collgurl800 and Phoebe the queen of Dragons for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story

Chapter 11 No One Could Ask For More

Stella ran faster towards Alfea, Bloom's life depended on her and she needed to save her, She stopped to find an opening the entrance was blocked with fallen brick.

"Come on there needs to be someway in" Stella thought, then she saw a small hole in the wall, it looked very tight but it was wide enough for Stella to get through.

She ran towards the hole and crawled in, the halls were filled with smoke and pieces of fallen brick it was a horrible sight, Stella scanned the room for Bloom but she couldn't be seen.

Stella tried to transform but the smoke was too powerful and prevented her from using her powers, Stella had no idea how she was going to get herself and Bloom out of here but she needed to do it fast.

She ran through a corridor that wasn't blocked with flames and she desperately tried to avoid getting hit by any parts of the falling ceiling above her.

Stella ran down another opening trying to catch sight of Bloom, she was wrapped up in thoughts about Bloom that she didn't notice that the ending of the path was blocked with vicious flames.

Stella looked up and saw the flames, thinking quickly she backed away from the flames and through another way.

Bloom was still lying under the rock, she was getting weaker by the second but she kept on praying that someone would find her.

"Please anyone" She said weakly, the rock was pressing down on her and cutting through her skin, she knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

Just when Bloom though all hope was gone she heard someone calling her name.

"Bloom, BLOOM" A frantic voice was calling, Bloom tried to look up to se who was calling her but the weight of the rock shifted onto her neck forcing her head down.

Stella finally found the corridor, which Bloom was down, she saw her lying on the floor and she ran to her.

"Bloom please wake up" Stella said trying to move the rock off her body, "Bloom come on don't go".

The rock was very heavy but Stella wouldn't give up, she summoned all her strength and managed to push every last bit of rock off of Bloom.

Bloom looked up and saw Stella, "Stella you saved me" She said weakly.

Stella helped Bloom up and propped her up against her body, "Bloom are you ok," She asked.

"You saved me Stella" Bloom said again, a small smile was spreading across her face, "I thought everyone had forgotten about me".

Stella started to run thought the halls trying to dodge all the brick lying in her way, "I would never forget you Bloom," She said.

"But after the way I treated you if I was you I would of let me die" Bloom said.

"Bloom don't say that" Stella said, "It was my fault, I should never of kissed Brandon I'm sorry".

"Stella I'm sorry I shouldn't of said such mean things" Bloom said, she felt some strength coming back to her so she could run for herself, "But guess who kissed me after the whole incident".

"Who?" Stella asked as they started to pick up the pace.

"Sky" Bloom said with another smile.

"Really" Stella said.

Bloom nodded, "I guess we're all with the people we were meant to be with".

Stella looked at Bloom and smiled, they were nearing the hole, which would get them out.

"Stella no one could ask for a better friend than you" Bloom said, "No one else would do this".

Stella smiled, "I promise I will make it up to you" She said.

The girls both ran back to the small whole, which was now thinner than last time, small pieces of rock was falling from above them.

"Bloom get through that hole. It will get you out of here" Stella said.

"But what if it closes up before you get through?" Bloom asked.

"Don't worry about me just get yourself out" Stella yelled giving Bloom a little push.

Bloom nodded and she climbed through the hole, once Stella knew that Bloom was safely through she moved towards the hole, suddenly a huge piece of rock fell straight onto her right leg.

Stella tried to push the rock off but it was too late, the entire ceiling above her crumbled and fell on top of her, burying her in rubble.

Bloom ran out of the hole coughing, the smoke was really thick in their, Brandon ran straight towards her.

"Where's Stella? Is she ok?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know she said she would be right behind me but I don't think she's through yet," Bloom said.

Just as these words left Bloom's mouth they both heard terrified screams, they turned to see the whole of Alfea collapsing into a pile on the ground.

The fire had cleared and the smoke was slowly fading, everyone waited in silence for the smoke to clear.

The smoke slowly faded into the night sky and more people could see the remains of their beloved school but there was something visible in the dark gray rock.

Someone was lying amongst the rubble, someone with long blonde hair, Stella.

"STELLA" Brandon yelled running straight towards the broken building, not her he would do anything to save her right now.

I was crying writing this please do review and please review my other story too, it only takes a minute to review it and it will mean so much to me.


	12. Don’t Tell Me That It’s Over

How Bloody annoying, I have been trying to upload this chapter for DAYS! And it won't upload which is _really_ annoying.

Here is the last chapter and you will need a box of tissues for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the story.

Thank you Coolgurl800 and Phoebe the queen of Dragons for reviewing.

Chapter 12 Don't Tell Me That It's Over

Brandon ran towards Stella's lifeless body, he was really scared he had no idea if Stella was alive or dead.

Bloom watched as Brandon ran to Stella and her eyes welled up with tears, Stella would be standing right next to her if she went first, Flora, Musa and Tecna walked up to Bloom.

"Bloom are you ok" Flora asked.

Bloom shook her head, "Look" She said pointing to Stella, they all looked and gasped.

"Oh my god" Musa gasped.

"Stella" Tecna whispered.

"She did that saving me," Bloom said, tears rolling down her face.

"Is she…dead?" Flora asked.

"I don't know" Bloom said, "I don't know".

Brandon ran onto the remains of Alfea and to Stella, he body was hidden under pieces of brick and stone, her hair was burnt and had ash in it and her arms were covered in huge black and purple bruises.

Brandon desperately pulled the rock of off her, it was very heavy but he needed to get Stella out.

"Please hang on" He said, "Hang on Stella I'm here".

Finally he pushed off the final bit of brick on top of her, her body was in really bad shape and Brandon bent down and picked her up, Stella wasn't responding Brandon felt her pulse it was very weak.

"Stella please wake up" He said as he carried Stella's body out of the destroyed place.

Brandon walked to the grass where everyone was waiting, Bloom slowly walked towards them but kept her distance.

"Stella please" he said holding her body close to his, "Wake up"

Bloom watched in fear, she didn't want Stella to die but was this the end?

Brandon had tears rolling down his face he hugged Stella's limp body, then he felt something soft touch his face.

He looked down and saw Stella looking back up at him, her eyes were slightly open and Brandon could see that she could barely hold them open.

"Stella" He whispered.

"Brandon" Stella said weakly, her voice was very quiet.

Bloom was watching this and she gave a small sigh of relief, Stella was awake but she didn't know if she could hang on.

Sophie and Casey were hiding behind a tree in the forest, they were dreading going out and facing everyone.

"Sophie we need to tell" Casey whispered.

"What" Sophie said, "I'm not going to turn myself in".

Casey had tears coming down her face, "A girl could be dead because of what we did, actually it was what you did, I told you to stop and you didn't listen".

Sophie looked at Casey, she had a stone cold look o her face but it slowly turned to guilt.

Casey reached out her hand, "Come on, we're in this together", she said.

Sophie had tears coming down her face, "What will they do?"

"I don't know" Casey said turning to look at the burned down school.

Casey and Sophie slowly walked towards Bloom; they didn't want to go to the teachers just yet.

"Excuse me" Sophie whimpered.

"Bloom turned to them, "Girls go home, you don't want to be here" Bloom said wiping tears from her eyes.

"It was us" Casey said, "We burned down the building".

Bloom froze, "What" She gasped.

"We did it, we burnt it down" Sophie said, Tecna walked to them.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard" She said, her face had no expression to it.

Sophie nodded, "We didn't mean to it was supposed to die out, not kill someone" She cried, Casey was shaking and crying next to her.

"Girls come with me, we need to tell the police about this" Tecna said, the girls nodded they were expecting this and they walked away with Tecna.

Bloom felt sick, those girls were they reason that Stella was in this condition; she looked back over to Brandon who was still cradling Stella in his arms.

"Stella just hang on ok, I'll get you better I promise" Brandon said wiping a piece of blonde hair out of her face, "Everything will be ok".

Stella gave a small smile, "Brandon, my time is up" She said.

"Don't say that," Brandon told Stella, "It's not over not yet and it won't be for ages".

"It is" Stella said, "But I did it all for a good cause" She said.

Brandon looked down at Stella's bruised face and gasped, it was translucent and so was the whole of her body, she was fading away, "Please Stella stay with me" He said.

"Brandon there's something I want you to know" Stella said, Brandon looked at Stella, he was trying to fight back tears.

"Brandon I…I…" Stella stuttered, "I love you" She finally chocked out.

Brandon's mouth dropped slightly, did he just hear Stella say that she loved him, Stella's body was becoming more and more faint and soon Brandon could see right through her.

Stella smiled, "Just thought you'd like to know," She said and then she gave a strangled gasp, her eyes closed and her breathing stopped, her body slowly disappeared leaving Brandon with empty hands

"NO STELLA" Brandon yelled, "NO its not over, don't leave me".

Bloom was crying into her hands, she was gone, Stella was gone and nothing could bring her back.

Brandon looked down at his hands it still felt warm where Stella had been, "Please don't tell me its over" He sobbed, "I Love you too".

**The End**

So Stella died, it was my first character death and it wasn't easy!

Anyway please review my other story because things are getting good in that and if you have a story idea that you want me to write about just send me a message and I'll write it.


End file.
